Identification cards are commonly used as a vehicle for identifying the bearer of the card (e.g., driver's licenses) for access control, and other purposes. These identification cards are produced using identification card manufacturing systems, such as those produced by Fargo Electronics, Inc. of Eden Prairie, Minn.
Identification card manufacturing systems generally utilize separate identification card manufacturing or processing devices. These devices typically include an identification card printer, an identification card laminator, a card flipper, a data encoder, and other card processing devices.
In order to simplify the card manufacturing process, it would be beneficial to link separate identification card manufacturing devices together to eliminate the need to load cards into each of the devices for processing. One of the difficulties in forming such a unified system is the need to accurately position the devices relative to each other to allow processed cards from one device to be handed off to the other device for additional processing.